The Capitol Games
by bookworm1838
Summary: When the vote was held by President Coin to see if there should be a Hunger Games for the Capitol, the vote was 3-2 in favor of hosting one for the Capitol. Welcome to the 1st and only Capitol Games. SYOT open. Submit a tribute, there is a sponsorship system. Please read. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome to the 1st and only Capitol Games! This was arranged by President Coin after the Victors had a vote about having a Hunger Games for the Capitol. SYOT open!

President Paylor's POV

I couldn't stop what Coin had already put into motion, so the Capitol Games must go on. The Gamemakers are still alive, or most of them are. Plutarch is the Head Gamemaker for the second year. The rest of the Gamemakers are pretty much the same. I haven't cleared out the old Game room, where the Gamemakers worked on the arena. The Tribute Center is still intact, for Katniss wanted to leave it as a reminder that the Games happened, and we can't erase the pain they've caused us. We can, however, use this mistake from making the same in the future. The announcements were sent out, and we will have a reaping of 12 girls and boys to go into the games. The reaping will be held in the Capitol main square. It is going to be held today. Effie is the escort. I haven't figured out who the stylists are going to be, but I'm sure someone will be willing to help. Yesterday, all former Capitol citizens were instructed to go back to the Capitol. Now, all the eligible girls and boys are waiting to be reaped. Nobody wants to, but they have to.

Author's Note: This is my second SYOT, please read, review, and submit a tribute. Thanks.

The tribute form is also on my profile. You can submit as many tributes as you want, but I may not accept them all. Here is the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance(give me some details):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality(please go in depth):

Victor they are related to and their relationship with the Victor:

Are they a Career?:

Weapon(s):

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Allies:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

What they show the Gamemakers:

Training strategy:

Training score:

Token:

Strategy in the games:

Open for alliance(s):

Bloodbath:

What would s/he do in the games:

How they win? Reaction:

Anything I missed that you want to add:

FYI, if you leave anything blank, I will fill it in with my own ideas(cackles evilly).

Thank you to all the people who write SYOTs for ideas I added to my tribute submission form.

Here is the tribute sponsorship system:

Food- around 10 points(PM me about what you want to send a tribute, and I'll tell you the price)

Bottle of water- 8 points

Empty bottle of water- 5 points

Thing of iodine- 7 points

Matches- 5 points

Sleeping bag- 7 points

Medical supplies-around 12 points(PM me about what you want to send a tribute, and I'll tell you the price)

Weapon- around 10 points(PM me about what weapon you want to send a tribute and I'll tell you the price)

PM me about anything I didn't put here and I'll tell you the price

To get points, submit a tribute(75 points), write a review with ways for me to improve the story(5 points), give me a idea for the story when I ask for it(15 points), and others that I will add. If your tribute makes it to the top 10, you get an extra 70 points, and the way to make your tribute(s) last longer in the games is to review, submit more tributes, give me ways to improve the story, and give me ideas for the story. Ta-da!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I only have one tribute submission. FYI, you can submit as many as you want. Please submit! This is the 76th Hunger Games with 24 Capitol children going into the arena. I will post a list of tributes as they get submitted. Thanks for reading! Submit tributes!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, but The Capitol Games is on temporary hiatus because I am working on my other SYOT, The Quarter Quell, which you should check out, and it is also on hiatus because I don't have a whole district to write a reaping for. Submit tributes and once I have a full district, I will try to make time to write the reaping. Thank you guys for being so awesome and okay with the temporary hiatus.


End file.
